1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to multichip, battery protection apparatuses, and battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a protection monitoring circuit is known, which includes a protection IC for performing monitoring operation by which charge or discharge operation of a secondary battery is prevented and a monitoring IC for monitoring a battery state of the secondary battery (e.g., Patent Document 1).
An external terminal needs to be provided in a multichip, in which the protection IC and the monitoring IC are integrated as a package. For example, the protection IC can detect a state outside the package (e.g., current flowing through secondary battery) via a detection terminal that is disposed as the external terminal. Also, when an external terminal for connecting an internal node of the monitoring IC and an external device is provided, the internal node can be accessed from outside the package to conduct a test.
However, if an external terminal dedicated for accessing the internal node of the monitoring IC from outside the package is provided, a total number of external terminals increases.